Bun-bun
Bun-bun is a mini lop rabbit that was bought by Torg to be the strip's cute, talking, furry animal, a role he fills well enough. Unfortunately, he is also manipulative, violent, amoral, easily angered and extremely vengeful. He first beats up Torg shortly after being purchased. (When Torg complains to the individual who sold him Bun-bun, the man notes that, technically, Bun-bun is physically cute, and he does talk, even if the things he says and does are not at all cute.) He's also strong willed, evident when right after he was accidentally turned into a nombie, Bunbun retained enough will to warn Torg to flee for his life . Bun-bun, though physically a small rabbit, is more powerful than much of the cast, possessing great strength disproportionate to his size and being, though how much varies from being only somewhat stronger than a full grown man to nearly titanic super-strength. He's also, for the most part, very cunning and devious. A running gag, particularly early in the strip, is that incidental characters who are themselves dangerous will mistake Bun-bun for a harmless victim, which annoys Bun-bun sufficiently for him to violently disabuse them of that notion — often in a fatal manner. Bun-bun often switches between roles in the comic, and has been the protagonist, the antagonist, and many other roles and jobs, including a narrator. He has a liking for alfalfa-margaritas and Baywatch; he went into mourning when the series was cancelled, and tried to kill everyone when his extensive tape collection of the series was accidentally wiped (even when Torg bought new tapes). Despite wearing no clothes, he typically carries a switchblade that he can produce seemingly out of nowhere at will (first here); like Riff, he has a fairly extensive collection of weapons, his second favorite after the switchblade being a Glock handgun. Bun-bun has a violent hatred of telemarketers that is significantly stronger even than his typical hostility towards anyone who gets in his way or who simply crosses his path. While he goes out of his way to track down and slay telemarketers who call him, he typically kills any and all telemarketers in general, whenever the opportunity presents itself. Most of his origin is currently unknown: Bun-bun himself has stated that many of his memories prior to meeting Torg are hazy, at best. The only certainty is that his mother was murdered when he was very young. Certain scenes have pointed towards the rabbit being quite old and possibly immortal; he was present when the second Deus Ex Ovum was used. The exact point in time when this occurred is uncertain, but dialogue points towards it being a very long time ago, far longer than a rabbit (and probably humans) should ordinarily live. However, his presence at the use of the second Deus Ex Ovum may be the result of time travel after leaving Timeless Space. Bun-bun has had a long-running war with Santa Claus, the exact nature of the origins of this feud being uncertain (even to Bun-bun, due to his clouded memories.) During one of his escapades (Robot Rampage), Bun-bun accidentally slew the Easter Bunny , and assumed the role for a time. His distaste for being forced to fulfill the requirements that the role of the Easter Bunny conferred, as well as his cruel and aggressive nature and his feud with Santa Claus, led to open warfare between Bun-bun and all the other holidays, leading to his taking over Halloween, Groundhog's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, Saint Patrick's Day, and Christmas. After an abortive attempt to take over all the world's holidays, Bun-bun was tossed out of time by Santa. He wound up in Timeless Space, and took residence inside the Obsidian Teknokon's head. In this guise, he tracked down the younger version of himself from the first time he had been thrown into the void by Santa. After losing his ship to himself in a gambling match (deliberately), and being tossed overboard, Bun-bun followed himself to find out how he originally escaped. After a climatic battle above the Oceans Unmoving, the pair encountered Uncle Time who returned Bun-bun to the Brie Meighsaton House in the present and sold his past self, suffering from amnesia, to Torg for his first appearance in the strip. Bun-bun also seems to be feared by the animal kingdom, since even a mother bear will not protect hers cubs to face his wrath . Bun-bun is aware that he has been tossed out of time before, but is not sure whether or not Santa did it (even though Mrs. Claus suggests that he threw Bun-bun "into the void" before). While his vendetta against Santa continues, his only action against him this year is to fire Kiki at his sleigh, causing presents to fall all over a highway. Bun-bun first appeared on August 31, 1997. It is slightly unclear whether the name should be written as "Bun-Bun" or "Bun-bun", since in the comic itself most text is entirely in capitals; however, in the few places where it is not (such as in the sub-chapter title "Bun-bun's Revenge"), the second B is not capitalized. Lord Bun-bun, Eater of Holidays This is the title Bun-bun claimed for himself following his defeat of the Pumpkin King which gave him the power of Halloween. Bun-bun's colors and weaponry continued to evolve as he claimed Thanksgiving and Christmas. Although originally trying to free himself from the burdens of Easter and Groundhog's Day, Bun-bun seemed to relish his newfound power and discovered the means to begin reshaping the very rules of holidays before being tricked into using the Deux Ex Ovum at the Tower of Time. Interestingly, the Book 11 Bonus Story shows some of his changes to holidays remained untouched by the Deus Ex Ovum.Sluggy Freelance Book 10 Holiday Wars (citation left vague to limit spoilers from print-only Bonus story) Captain Bun Bun-bun was briefly a pirate ship captain in Sluggy Prime, and seems to have played the role for a longer duration in his first exile to Timeless Space. It is still unknown from which time Bun-bun was originally cast into Timeless Space, as his present self inflicted amnesia on his past form while trying to follow himself out on his second exile there at the hands of Santa Claus. Ancient God of Power? Recent revelations in the Mokhadun Chapter suggest Bun-bun is in fact the ancient God of Power, Sluggy. Modern Bun-bun has no memory of this, and was initially skeptical of this claim. Strips set in Mokhadun indicate Gwynn, trapped in the past in Queen Siphaniana's body, may have actually given him the name Bun-bun. Many questions remain about the intervening years of Bun-bun's life, including the death of Bun Bun's Mother, his presence at the use of the second Deus Ex Ovum, and his first exile into Timeless Space by Santa. For more information, view the Sluggy - God of Power article in the Deities of Mokhadun series. Bun-bun chapters While Bun-bun is a part of the regular cast, and plays a part in the majority of chapters, some chapters are dedicated to his mischief and bad-assitude. The below chapters track his showdown with Santa Claus and the other holidays, as well as his Captain Bun adventures in Timeless space. *Holiday Wars: Halloween *Holiday Wars: Thanksgiving *Holiday Wars: Christmas *Oceans Unmoving (chapter) *Oceans Unmoving II Other Appearances The Sci-Fi writer John Ringo has also included references in several novels to Bun-Bun: * The name sake of a massive half tank half artillery piece in the Posleen Wars series * An AI avatar set in the future that fully incorporates Bun-Bun's basic bad attitude and laments that there are no longer any telemarketers to hunt down and kill. References Category:Characters Category:Bunnies Category:animals